The Dream Crystal: The Mario Freak
Chapter 6: The Mario Freak "Make sure he's alright guys, see ya." Luigi said to two Toad guards, carrying the fainted Toadsworth back to the castle, or what was left of it. The Mario Bros. were just headed to Bowser's Castle to get Peach back, and to beat him, as they usually do. "Oh…." Mario blankly stated. "What?" They then saw several Bullet Bills headed straight for them, well, for Mario at least. Mario quickly grabbed his brother and ran towards the moat. "Wait! Why are we going there?!" "Just trust me okay?!" Mario shot back, running at full speed. "On 3!" "Whatever, just hurry!" Luigi yelled. "1,2,3….now!" Mario and Luigi quickly jumped into the deep part of the moat and swam under the bridge. They thought the homing missiles were going to be stopped by coming into the water, but as they swam out of the moat and onto the other side of the castle, the Bullet Bills shot out as well. "Since when can they do that!?"Luigi asked his confused brother. "Don't care, just keep running!" They ran right behind a boulder 'conveniently' placed there. All of them hit the over-sized rock and destroyed it. "Is that it?" Mario asked Luigi, who was now quivering. "I think so…" "Nope, look!" One more was headed straight for them, charging at full speed. It was just yards before they would be blown to bits, when a green flash knocked the missile out of its course making it crash into the wall. When Mario and Luigi opened their eyes, they saw a green Yoshi standing before them. They also noticed that he had a red cap with the signature Mario symbol on it. "Need a hand?" he asked, holding out his arm. "Hey, thanks!" Luigi said, "We would've been finished if it wasn't for you." "No problem!" "But the thing is…." Mario started, "Who are you?" "Oh, my name is Yoshio!" he said. "Yoshio?" the Mario Bros. asked in unison. "Yup! It's a mix between 'Yoshi' and 'Mario'. I can't believe it's really you! I'm your biggest fan!" (Well, that's just plain creepy.) Mario thought. (But I have to hand it to him, I guess I am pretty awesome. Heh.) "Oh! Well, that's really, uhh…..something." Luigi said. "So anyways, what happened here?" Yoshio asked, pointing to the castle's remains. "Oh well, umm…" Mario tried to say that Bowser did all of this, but he didn't want to disappoint him. After all, they just met. But Luigi just HAD to say something. "Bowser did all of this. And beat Mario. Crazy huh?" he said. "Whaaa-?" was all the shocked Yoshi could spit out. "Why'd you do that!?" "Well, sorry!" "Meh, doesn't matter actually, since you beat him, like…ALL of the time." He said, getting back to normal. "Are you guys going to try and get him back now?" "Yeah….wanna help?" the plumber in red asked. "WOULD I?!" ?... "There's no way we can find them now, what are we gonna do now?" "Just let me think of something….yeah I've got nothing. "But you didn't even take time to think about anything!" "I don't like thinking, I'd rather punch something." "No wonder they call me YOUR brains." "Are you getting smart with me?!" "Uhh…no Sir, I was just kidding. Heh, just…kidding." "I thought so." Bowser and Kamek were in a dark underground lair, with the only light coming from a giant screen in the centre. There were three red dots on different parts of it. "Oh, I almost forgot, Lord Bowser, I have it." "Really!? Give it!" Kamek handed over a sparkling golden rod with an empty space on the top. "Uhh….what is this exactly?" Kamek didn't say anything, but instead took the Dream Crystal and put it into the hole, where it fit perfectly. "This is a small power source added to you now. And it makes holding the Crystal even easier." "Cool!" Bowser admitted. "Just wait until I have the Mushroom Kingdom or as I'll call it…Bowser Land!" "Well, that sounds like it's already been used." "Mario Party 2 doesn't count!"